Mon premier amour
by Sophieorela
Summary: Wendy est une collégienne sans amie, à son plus grand damne. Et le pire c'est qu'elle se fait racketté toute jours depuis le début de semaine... Seulement un garçon de sa classe va lui changer la vie ! En bien ou en pire ? Et que dise ses grands frères dans tout ça ?


**_Salut les gens ^^_**

**_Voilà un OS tout trognon sur un couple un peu effacé : le RoméoxWendy !_**

**_Je l'ai écrit en collaboration._**

**_Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^_**

* * *

_Mon premier amour._

Dans une petite ville du nom de Magnolia, l'air était pur et le ciel bleu malgré la fraicheur de l'hiver. Une jolie ville, agréable où les gens vivaient en paix avec une vie quotidienne et simple dont ils se contentaient. Elle avait tout pour plaire : un parc verdoyant, une petite plage, un beau centre commercial, plusieurs écoles dont un collège du nom de Fairy Tail.

Ce bâtiment d'enseignement avait une jolie petite histoire, celle d'avoir été baptisé par une fée. Bien que personne n'y croyait vraiment les élèves qui y étudiaient ressortaient avec un niveau scolaire tellement excellent que personnes n'osaient contredire cette petite légende urbaine. Pourtant malgré la très bonne réputation de l'école, celle-ci commençait à être en chute, mais juste légère… Simplement parce que les professeurs étaient un « bruyant ». Disons que lorsqu'un prof de sport et un prof de maths se bagarrait dans la salle des enseignants, cela n'était pas très bénéfique pour le collège. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus c'était que bien que ce genre d'incident se reproduisait fréquemment, les deux concernés ne se sont jamais fait mettre à la porte… Aller savoir pourquoi…

Mais passons, ce n'est pas la vie de ses deux enseignants qui nous intéressent mais celle d'une élève, une magnifique fille d'environ 13 ans. Celle-ci était assise bien sagement dans une des salles de classe. Cette jeune adolescente avait de beau cheveux couleurs nuit, d'un bleu foncé époustouflant et surtout elle les avait long. Et ça lui donnait un air d'ange, car il fallait le dire cette enfant était juste l'une des plus belle de sa classe. Pourtant sa timidité l'empêchait d'avoir des amis et cela rendait la petite Wendy vraiment très triste… Mais elle s'efforçait de paraître joyeuse devant ses grands frères pour ne pas les inquiétés. Elle savait que ce n'était pas simple pour eux de gérer leur travail plus une adolescente, donc elle faisait tous pour ne pas compliquer la vie de Natsu et Gajeel.

Natsu, était le frère cadet, et il l'avait vécu très mal jusqu'à la naissance de Wendy. Mais tout cela n'était que d'ancien et vieux souvenir puisqu'aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux yeux onyx étaient plutôt heureux, remarque il était amoureux d'une de ses collèges, la professeure de français, celle qui donnait en ce moment cours à la belle enfant. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle aimait dire à son grand frère c'est : l'amour, ça rend la vie rose. Ce qui faisait rire Gajeel car les cheveux du cadet étaient naturellement de cette couleur bonbon. Natsu était quand à lui professeur de sport dans le collège de sa sœur. Vous vous souvenez ? Plus haut on à parler de deux enseignants qui s'étripent ! Bah, l'un des deux c'est lui. Enfin, ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la bleutée.

Ensuite, il y avait le frère ainé : Gajeel. Un homme qui travaillait comme surveillant dans le même collège. Il avait un tempérament plutôt froid au premier abord, surtout à cause de ses piercings un peu partout sur le visage. Mais quand on le connaissait vraiment, on découvrait quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, juste qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Côté cœur, c'était un homme plutôt secret même si Wendy se doutait bien que la petite documentaliste ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent.

La sonnerie retentit et la belle adolescente s'empressa de noté les devoirs pour rapidement sortir de l'école. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas étudier, mais plutôt qu'elle était pressée de retrouver son chat : Charrua. C'était vraiment quelque chose de typique chez elle puisque chacun de ses frères avaient eux aussi un petit chat comme compagnon. Elle se leva et pris ses affaires. C'était enfin la fin des cours, et aujourd'hui on était lundi. Elle salua sa professeure et arpenta les couloirs du collège jusqu'à déboucher dans la cour. Une fois en dehors de l'école, elle prit la ruelle habituelle pour rentrer chez elle.

Seulement ce n'était pas son jour de chance, puisqu'elle eut le malheur de tomber sur une bande de voyou, ceux du lycée de Raven Tail. La pauvre enfant fut vite encerclé et eut le seul reflexe que de serrer contre elle son sac de cour. Elle avait très peur si bien que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. L'un des jeunes lui arracha son sac des mains pendant qu'une jeune fille lui attrapa les bras de sorte à l'immobiliser. Le jeune Lycéen qui tenait le sac, l'ouvrit et le renversa de sorte à ce que toute les affaires de la bleutée se retrouve au sol. Ils furent vite dessus en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à par un petit peu d'argent. La jeune fille qui tenait Wendy décida alors de lui arracher son collier avant de la jeter par terre. La bande partie en lui disant que demain il l'attendrait au même endroit et que cette fois elle avait intérêt à avoir plus d'argent et surtout de ne rien dire à personne. Sinon il l'a chopperais tôt ou tard pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

L'adolescente encore sous le choc ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit chez elle sans rien dire à ses grands frères. Tard dans la nuit la jeune fille se leva et même si elle se sentait affreusement mal elle partit voler un peu d'argent dans les affaires de son frère le plus compréhensif et un peu idiot : Natsu. Le lendemain, bien que le rosé remarqua le manque de monnaie, il ne dit rien après tout il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre des sous sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive…

Vendredi… 3 jours que la jeune fille se faisait racketter et 3 jours qu'elle volait de l'argent à son frère. Elle avait affreusement honte mais n'arrivait toujours pas à dire la vérité pourtant Gajeel et Natsu avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur petite sœur. En ce moment la jeune bleutée était en cour de maths. Wendy adorait vraiment les mathématiques même si sa matière préférée restait quand même la SVT. Seulement la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et c'est avec une boule au ventre que la jeune fille aux yeux marrons du se résigner à affronter encore une fois la bande de Raven Tail…

Pourtant la jeune fille n'osa pas sortir du collège. Surtout que là elle n'avait pas d'argent à leur donner… et elle avait encore plus la peur de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Wendy, ça va ? T'es toute pâle ! Fit remarquer un jeune garçon de son âge et de sa classe.

-Oh R-Roméo ? Nan… tout vas bien merci… Rougit Wendy heureuse qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, elle serra son sac dans ses mains et le noiraud remarqua vite sa gêne.

-Tu as peur de sortir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et éclata en sanglot, il ne comprit pas lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se confia à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Comment les Raven Tail avaient pu tomber aussi bah en s'attaquant à une pauvre jeune fille ? Il la réconforta jusqu'à ce quel se calme et Roméo décida alors de la faire sortir par la grille de derrière. Son père était le concierge donc il avait les clés, et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Le jeune garçon décida de la raccompagner chez elle. Sur le chemin il lui fit promettre de tout dire à ses frères. Elle se refrogna par peur mais il lui expliqua que si ça pouvait la rassurer il l'a ferait sortir tous les jours par la grille de derrière. Wendy fut obliger de se résigner et les jeunes gens changèrent de sujet, voulant faire plus ample connaissance. Le chemin du retour se fit sans entrave et la jeune bleutée fut obliger de tenir sa promesse.

Lors du diner l'adolescente avoua tout pleine de honte et de remords. Gajeel péta une durite et se jura de faire bouffer de la merde à ceux qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa sœur. Natsu quand à lui se chargea simplement de la rassurer et de lui faire une petite moral, bien que ça ne soit pas son fort. Mais c'est grâce à cette révélation que la jeune fille pu passer un agréable weekend sans une seule fois penser à la bande de voyou.

Le lundi arriva très vite et Wendy eut l'agréable surprise de voir que Roméo l'attendait dans la cour. Il vint la chercher et la présenta à son petit groupe d'amis. Pour la première fois depuis l'année scolaire la jeune fille se fit de vrai ami en comptant Roméo mais aussi une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses portant le nom de Shelia. La semaine s'écoula paisiblement et la petite eut la bonne surprise d'entendre que le lycée de Raven Tail avait était fermé par l'éducation national suite à de nombreuse plainte.

* * *

A partir de ce moment Wendy se rapprochait de plus en plus de Roméo et de Sheila, elle était heureuse et se sentait de mieux en mieux avec ses nouveaux amis. Bientôt elle resta tout le temps avec ses amis, mais plus particulièrement avec Roméo qui la raccompagnait tous les soirs chez elle. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et étaient devenus inséparable. La jeune bleutée aidait Roméo dans ses études, et celui-ci l'aidait à vaincre sa timidité, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Elle était heureuse de voir que ses frère appréciaient beaucoup Roméo même, Gajeel, avait dit qu'il le trouvait sympathique, Natsu le complimenta de ses progrès.

Tous les professeures était content pour lui de ses progrès fulgurant, parce qu'augmenter sa moyenne de 5 points dans toute les matières ce n'est pas rien. Roméo dit aussi à Wendy qu'il était heureux qu'elle sorte de sa timidité. Tout se passait bien, les deux jeunes étaient devenus si proches que Roméo décida de présenté Wendy à son père.

Un soir après l'école, ils se dirigèrent vers chez le jeune garçon après que son amie ait prévenue ses frères de son absence jusqu'au lendemain. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, puisqu'ils connaissaient le père du jeune : Macao. Les deux collégiens arrivèrent chez Roméo, ils entrèrent et le noiraud se fit tout de suite crier dessus parce qu'il était rentré trop tard au gout de l'adulte. L'adolescent soupira quand à Wendy elle hésitait à s'avancer pour se présenter. Mais Macao la vue et se rapprocha d'elle, sans gêne il dit à son fils:

« Roméo, elle est mignonne ! Serait-ce ta petite amie ? »

Cette remarque fit prendre des couleurs à Roméo et Wendy ne s'avait plus ou se mettre elle, son joue était si rouge et son cœur battait si vite. Le collégien le remarqua et s'empressa de répliquer à son père :

« Vielle obsédé! Sérieux, ce n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus ! »

Roméo avait dit ça à contre cœur, du moins c'est ce que témoignait sa petite douleur intérieure. La jeune fille, elle, était vraiment triste, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal. Le père du garçon soupira, il désespérait d'avoir des petits enfants un jour. Mais il avait surtout bien remarqué que la petite bleutée était vraiment déçue par la réponse et réaction de Roméo. Il demanda à Wendy qui elle était et elle lui répondit:

« Je-je. Balbutia-t-elle puis se calma et chercha ses mots, elle reprit : Je suis Wendy Dragneel, j'ai 13 ans, je suis dans la classe de Roméo et je l'aide dans ses cours ! Enchanté ! S'inclina-t-elle pour saluer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formel ! Quand à moi je me nomme Macao et comme tu l'as surement deviné, je suis le père de Roméo mais aussi le concierge du collège. Mais dit moi Dragneel... Tu es de la famille de Natsu, le professeur d'éducation physique ? Et du surveillant Gajeel, c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur!

- Ah la jeunesse… Rêva Macao. Bon, Roméo si tu allais mettre la table pour notre charmante invitée ? Je vais préparer le repas. »

Roméo s'en alla faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, dès qu'il fut était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, son père en profita pour parler à Wendy :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu lui fais plus d'effet que ce qu'il ne veut bien en dire ! Il n'a jamais était doué avec le sentiment… Surtout ceux des autres, il ne voulait pas te blesser…

-M-mais comment v-vous…

-J'ai été jeune moi aussi ! S'indigna le père en tapotant la tête de la jeune fille.

-Ou-ui ! »

Le repas se passa sans rapidement et sans encombre. Wendy du allé dormir dans la chambre d'ami, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors après mur réflexion elle décida d'aller se glisser dans la chambre de Roméo. Celui-ci entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa. Timidement la jeune fille lui demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec lui puisque s'était la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit autre part que chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il accepta et la mise sous sa couette. Il la logea dans ses bras pouvant ainsi s'imprégner de l'odeur de Wendy au passage. Elle sentait un doux parfum floral qui enivra notre jeune Roméo qui se mit à caresser les longs et soyeux cheveux bleus de la demoiselle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir bercé par la présence du collégien dont elle était amoureuse. Roméo la regarda dormir puis lui chuchota avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves :

« Dors bien ma Wendy... »

* * *

Le lendemain matin Wendy se réveilla dans les bras de son tendre Roméo, qui la serra fort contre lui en collant la tête de jeune fille contre son torse. Au début elle était gênée, mais peu à peu elle s'habitua à cette proximité réconfortante, et elle devait bien l'admettre, la collégienne se trouvait incroyablement bien dans les bras rassurant de son chère et tendre. Quelque minutes passèrent et Roméo ce réveilla avec une Wendy souriant bêtement contre son torse et dans ses bras. Il en profita, croyant que la belle dormait encore, pour lui caressait ses cheveux bleu nuit et si doux en souriant de cette proximité qu'il trouvé au moins, aussi agréable voir même plus que de se réveiller seul avec le soleil. Puis il remarque sa charmante amie, car pour lui cela ne pouvait être que de l'amitié même si il commençait à en douter, était réveiller et arborait une jolie couleur cramoisie à cause des caresse de ce dernier. Notre beau jeune homme arreta de tripoter les cheveux de la belle bleutée qui avait pris une teinte complètement rouge, en rougissant. Wendy était toujours dans la même position et ce demandais pourquoi ces merveilleuse caresse de son amour secret c'était arrêté, elle releva la tête juste assez pour voir que le jeune homme était en train de rougir en la dévisagent, elle comprit qu'il s'avait qu'elle était réveillée et décida de lui parler :

« -Bonjours Roméo-kun.

-B-bonjours Wendy... heu depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? Dit-il en rougissant légèrement. La jeune fille décida d'être franche :

-Depuis environ 30 minute... Pourquoi?

- Alors... ça veut dire que tu étais réveillé quand... tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ?! S'énerva-t-il plutôt gêné.

-Euh et-bien c'est à dire que… Bafouilla la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait apprécié les gestes. Pour-pourquoi me cries tu dessus? »

Voyant l'était de Wendy, il décida de se rattraper et d'essayer de la consoler. Il jugea bon de la prendre dans ses bras, il se mit à la bercer tout en refaisant le même contacte que tout à l'heure. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit une voix plus tendre :

« -Désolé Wendy, je ne voulais pas te blessé...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pardonna l'adolescente voyant qu'il avait pris sur lui, elle eut un petit regard triste et murmura tout bas : Je t'aime quand même. »

Ils restèrent comme ça quelque minute avant de se séparer, certes à contre cœur, mais heureux de cet échange. Ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer pour aller en cours, ils étaient très content de tout ça, de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, ils arrivèrent à l'heure au collège et passèrent une matinée relativement calme. Puis à midi, Wendy était montée sur le toit pour se reposer et se calmer de toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait eu récemment, mais elle regretta d'y être monté, elle était derrière la porte du toit et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand elle entendit une conversation entre Shelia et son tendre amour, elle voulut écouter la conversation quand elle entendit son nom :

« -Alors ça va bien avec Wendy?

-De-de quoi?

-Aller ne fait pas l'innocent je sais que tu l'as invité à dormir chez toi. Sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, pleine de sous-entendu.

-Heu, c'est à dire que... Bon, oui et alors ?

-Alors tu l'aimes ?

-Non je ne l'aime pas. Contredit Roméo, puis par protection il se rebuta complètement et sorti une excuse en l'air : Je me suis rapproché d'elle par ce que comme ça je pourrai augmenter ma moyenne. »

Il regrettait d'avoir dit un truc pareil mais il ne pensait absolument pas que Wendy était là et elle avait tout entendu. Elle était effondrée, tellement triste, si déçu… Son cœur venait de se briser. La bleutée se contenta de partir en courant en versant quelques larmes et en descendant les escaliers beaucoup trop vite si bien qu'elle tomba. Elle se tordit la cheville c'est à ce moment que Roméo qui avait cru à cause de la porte ouverte que quelqu'un les ait entendu et aille le rapportait à Wendy.

Il vu directement la jeune fille en pleure, allongée se tenant la cheville. Il en fut choqué et il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il alla l'aider à se relever mais elle refusa son aide et ne dénia pas lui adressé un regard. Le jeune garçon était perdu, pourquoi agissait-t-elle comme ça ? Elle l'ignorait complètement et il se demandait pourquoi… A chaque fois qu'il voulait l'aider, il se faisait jeter comme un mal propre et ça commençait à l'énerver.

Mais Natsu, le frère de Wendy passa avec la prof de français en vive discussion, quand il remarqua sa sœur au sol devant les escaliers pleurant se tenant la cheville avec un Roméo plutôt en colère. Ils accoururent vers la jeune sœur. Le rosé lui demanda ce qui se passait, mais elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps Lucy demandait ce qui était arrivé au jeune garçon mais celui-ci dit qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il l'avait trouvé comme ça. Natsu enleva délicatement la chaussure de Wendy, puis ses collants et regarda sa cheville. Elle était enflée et rouge avec quelques traces bleu il craignit une fracture alors il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. On lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien de casser mais qu'elle c'était fit une belle entorse. Cela qui rassura tout de même le grand frère qui préféra la ramener chez eux. En sortant Wendy pleurait plus, mais un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir l'attendait devant la sortie. En le voyant les larmes remontèrent d'elle-même, elle ne supportait plus de le voir.

Gajeel qui passait par là, vit sa sœur en larmes dans les bras de son frère l'aidant à marcher puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Roméo qui était totalement perdu ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. Il alla vers son frère et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Natsu lui expliqua tout et lui dit de rester au collège, chose qu'il n'allait absolument pas faire étant donné qu'il n'obéissait qu'à ses ordres personnels, il partit donc avec Wendy et Natsu.

Une fois de retour chez eux, l'enseignant d'éducation sportive déposa sa sœur sur le canapé et demanda à son ainé d'aller lui chercher des bandages pour lui bloquer sa cheville. Une fois cela fait, la bleutée se rendit compte que ses frères la regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Natsu tenta :

« -Wendy que s'est-il passé enfin ? Elle ne répondit pas, il continua : Hum ça aurait un rapport avec Roméo, non ? Cette fois-ci la jeune Wendy se remit à sangloter, il reprit : Je voix... dis-moi ce qui s'est passé d'accord?

-… Oui… »

Wendy leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindre détails, ses frères ne réagirent pas du tout de la même façon : Gajeel explosa littéralement de colère en entendant ça, il ne supportait pas de savoir que quelqu'un avait joué avec les sentiments de sa sœur. Natsu quand à lui ne dit rien et se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant et il ajouta:

« -Ne pleure pas… Tu sais Roméo est un peu comme moi, il est juste un peu con en amour. J'irai lui parler, d'accord ?

-oui

-Gajeel, tu restes et tu la surveilles ! Moi je retourne au collège, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps… Et en plus j'ai cours avec la classe de Wendy, j'en profiterai pour parler à Roméo.

-Ouais, ouais, fait le malin, n'empêche que ça ne veut pas dire que je vais toujours t'obéir !

-oui, oui et veille bien sur elle ! Evite qu'elle marche avec cette jambe, je reviendrai avec des béquilles... »

Et il partit au collège et arriva juste à temps pour son cours, puisqu'il devait être rentré avec sa sœur et qu'il était le derniers cours de Roméo, il serait partit juste après...

Il arriva au moment où la CPE Erza Scarlett était en train de dire qu'il ne serait pas là pour des raisons personnel, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire peur.

« -Votre prof de sport ne sera pas là pour ce cours vous pouvait donc part...

-bouh hahahahahaha

-Natsu ! Hein mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ta sœur elle va mieux ? Elle a quoi ?

-Ca va, elle n'a qu'une entorse ça aurait pu être pire mais il faut que je parle à Roméo… Ah et sinon Gajeel est resté avec elle.

-Ah alors c'est là où il est passé ! Bon très bien je te laisse faire ton cours au revoir !

-Alors tout le monde 4 tours de terrain pour s'échauffer ! Sauf toi Roméo, il faut que je te parle !

-AYE SIR! Répondirent en cœur tous les élèves sauf le jeune garçon interpellé qui s'avança vers Natsu.

-Roméo… Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu t'es servi de Wendy pour remonter ta moyenne ?

-HEIN QUOI! Mais qui vous a dit ça ?! Non jamais de la vie !

-Pourtant Wendy t'as entendu le dire sur le toit à Shelia… Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers...

-Quoi, elle m'a entendu... Je ne savais pas... Et en plus je ne le pensais pas…

-N'empêche que maintenant t'es dans la merde… Sifflota Natsu en détournant les yeux.

-Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer !

-Tu sais tu me rappelles vraiment moi, quand j'étais gamin… J'ai juste un truc à te dire, mon pote ! Si tu l'aimes dit lui.

-Ouais…

-Très bien maintenant tu me fais tes tours de terrain !

-oui, oui… Affirma Roméo pas enthousiasme du tout. »

La journée se termina vite et Roméo partit chez lui la boule au ventre, en pensant au lendemain… Quant à Natsu lui, il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, après avoir raccompagné l'enseignante en matière littéraire chez elle bien sûr. Quand Gajeel vient l'interrogé, il lui répondit simplement que le jeune homme était amoureux qui se voilait la face. Le grand frère fut soulagé et se mit à sourire.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et les deux frères n'avaient pas rapporté leur discussion à Wendy, celle-ci venait de rentrer dans la cour de l'école, quand quelqu'un l'appela :

« -Wendy !

-Au non le voilà, mince, bon après tout Natsu m'a dit d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à me dire... La jeune fille prit un faux sourire et répondit à son salut : Oh bonjour Roméo-kun !

-Alors voilà Wendy je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit et…

-Et ?

-Et… Et je voulais te dire que je-je … Rhhaa mais c'est pas compliqué putain…

-…

-JE T'AIME WENDY! »

A ce moment-là il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement devant tout le monde. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle, attendant sa réponse. En voyant qu'elle ne vint pas, le jeune garçon désespéra :

« Je vois tu ne m'aimes pas... Ahh t'es trop méchante ! »

La jeune fille réalisa enfin que son silence avait dit le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle rectifia le tire tout de suite en se jetant dans ses bras.

« -T'es nul, moi aussi je t'aime ! Rougit la jeune fille »

Les élèves de la cours applaudirent ainsi que certains professeurs dont Natsu et Gajeel. Roméo faisait tourner Wendy qui rigolait joyeusement. Le jeune rosé trouva le moment très adéquat pour se déclaré à la jeune femme aux cheveux blond. Il fut très surpris de voir que la professeure de français lui répondit positivement. Il s'attendait plus à râteau mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'est moins innocemment que les deux adultes s'embrassèrent.

FIN

* * *

_**Commentaire de l'auteur :**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ça vous à plus et je vous incite à me laisser un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ On n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre du Nalu... Desolez c'était plus fort que nous ._.**_


End file.
